


Pool Water

by Lunardeityastrid



Category: Batlantern - Fandom, DC Comics
Genre: Batlantern - Freeform, M/M, Not an AU this time, haha - Freeform, hal/bruce, it could be, nah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunardeityastrid/pseuds/Lunardeityastrid
Summary: A short excerpt from a story I never got around to finishing.Hal pushes Bruce into a pool.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Pool Water

“Lighten up, Bats. This can be fun.” Hal gestured to the concrete around the lit pool This is where they had ended up after Bruce refused to gamble and when they,Hal, had stuffed food down his pants from the buffet, to when they were chased out. Shrimps and rolls had slid down his pant legs before they ended up near the pool. It had gotten a few laughs out of Bruce, though he wouldn’t admit it. 

There was a small smirk on Bruce’s face.”I never said it wasn’t.” 

“You ever been pushed into a pool?” 

“I swear to god, Jordan, you push me in and I’ll take you with me.” 

Hal stopped, pitting Bruce at a disadvantage. His back was to the pool. Hal bared down like a football player and rammed into Bruce. He had no clue that the man was like a brick wall. Bruce stumbled a bit, grabbing at Hal’s collar before his weight and gravity betrayed him. With a deep breath and one large splash, they ended up in the chilly water. Both of them resurfaced, Bruce’s hands were wrapped around Hal’s torso, holding on for dear life. Hal was laughing. It wasn’t clear as to whether he had tears or water dripping down his face. 

And that was when Bruce felt it. 

Something tightened in his stomach and he pushed the wet chestnut hair away from Hal’s face. Hal had stopped laughing and now his eyes were wide with the softest smile on his lips. Bruce was overcome. In the spur of the moment he leaned forward nudging his mouth against Hal’s to slightly part his lips. Hal shivered at warmth that was a sudden change from the cold the rest of his body was feeling. His shoulders dropped and he found himself kissing Bruce just as intensely. 

Maybe this trip wasn’t going to be as bad as Bruce first thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write this story last year, I think, about Hal and Bruce having to share a room while doing league business in Vegas. In short, I wrote one part and then this scene. I haven't touched this document until recently.


End file.
